When the Light Fades: Chie Satonaka
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: Being hot and sweaty after training never really mattered to Souji. But not even Chie could turn away his compromise...  Persona 4


Thanks for giving this your time to read. I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC.

Beta Reader: Enchantedsleeper (Doing wonders yet again)

**Note:** This is after the last Social Link cut scene on Chie's lovers path (The Chariot Arcana).

* * *

When the Light Fades: Chie Satonaka

"No don't hug me, I'm all sweaty!"

Souji laughed as he tightened his grip slightly in the hope that she would relent.

"Don't worry about it…" Souji whispered in her ear softly. Chie just sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"You are such an idiot." Souji laughed lightly.

"And you're cute," he replied which caused Chie to blush heavily. She placed her head against his chest and took his scent in. After a moment, she looked up and placed a feather light kiss on Souji's lips. He looked down at Chie with an expression that almost looked like he was asking for permission; she nodded in complete understanding.

"Go on Souji…" she started, and blushed red at the thought. "…Kiss me like you mean it." Like a switch had been flicked on, Souji dove for her lips with as much passion as possible. The couple back-pedalled, lips locked, until they hit a wall on the opposite side with a low thud. Souji braced his hands against the wall to stabilize himself and ran his tongue lightly along her lips, seeking an entrance. Chie graciously accepted as an involuntary moan escaped her lips.

"Souji-kun…" She breathed as he pulled away to place kisses along her cheek and neck, causing her to shudder. She clasped her hands behind his back, and her breathing instantly picked up as she felt the natural build-up of passion inside of her. This feeling was unusual but not uncommon at the same time. Souji's presence always seems to fuel that feeling deep down in her chest and it was probably nearing breaking point.

"Chie-chan…" Souji whispered huskily against her skin as the heat of his breath tickled her nerves. Even when only training with Souji, she would be a fool to deny the budding relationship and spark of intimacy between them. Deep down, she knew it was a matter of time before his hands explored and relished in her body, the tips of her fingers running through his silver hair as their mouths kissed and tasted each other.

"Heavenly…" The word made the tomboy instantly swoon as she melted against him. She looked up to meet his eyes and they shared another loving kiss before it again it turned passionate. At that moment, Chie's self consciousness kicked in, stopping them from going any further.

"Souji…" Her first call was quickly ignored as Souji planted a kiss on her collar bone and then bit her in the same place lightly, which caused her to moan aloud. "S-Souji…P-Please, we're all hot and sweaty, this is…not how I…" Her voice trailed off as Souji kissed her neck causing her to moan again.

"I don't mind…" He said simply before carrying on what he was doing. With resistance found deep within herself, she placed both hands against his chest and feebly tried to push him away.

"Ah-No really." Souji pulled away slightly to give her a bit of breathing space.

"Does it really matter?" Chie took a deep breath before nodding.

"Y-Yeah." She shook her head. "If I was feeling fresh and all… A shower would be…" She looked at Souji, who had a smile forming like he had an idea. "What's that smirk on your face?"

"I have an idea."

Chie's face turned sceptical. "What's your idea?"

Souji's grin became wider, then he picked Chie up and held her over his shoulder. "Hey, put me down!"

"We are going to take a shower." Chie blushed heavily before replying.

"What makes you think I'm agreeing to this?" Souji looked over his shoulder before heading to the bathroom with the tomboy in his grip.

"Want a shower then?"

Chie nodded. "Of course I want a shower!"

Souji laughed. "Well, it's decided then." Chie just huffed then sighed as she blushed once more at the thought.

…

…

…

Chie stood in the bathroom, where the temperature was slowly heating up as Souji ran the water for their shower. Souji's mind was still in frenzy as he couldn't actually comprehend that fact he would be taking a shower with his girlfriend. While they had their intimate moments and normally turned passionate without words, this was the first time in their relationship that they'd spoken about doing something as intimate and open with each other as this.

"Chie?" Souji's voice snapped the martial artist out of his stupor as she looked up at him, slightly flustered.

"A-Ah hey there," Chie replied, her voice dying out towards the end. Souji suddenly took both of her hands in his.

"Are you sure about this?" Chie looked confused for a moment.

"Huh?"

"About having a shower, if you don't want to do it we could always just leave it, it sounds like a silly idea any-" He was silenced by Chie's slender finger against his lips then she shook her head.

"I don't mind really Souji." She leaned up and planted a kiss against his lips where her finger was. "I'm just a little nervous." She tinted red a little. "Correction, I'm really nervous but when I think about it, we put our lives on the line every time we step into the Midnight Channel. It scares me. But maybe with all of this going on, maybe I should live in the moment a little…" She hugged him.

"…I should take my own advice: Don't think, feel." Souji wrapped his arms around her answering her hug with one of his own.

"Heh, only if you want Chie-chan." Chie looked up at him with a bright smile and nodded.

"This seems like a good time to start." She winked at him. "I'm sure you'll make it worth my time anyway."

"I hope I can." Souji laughed as he started to unbutton his shirt, then threw it off to the side. Chie couldn't help but stare in awe as her lover's body slowly started to reveal itself. She almost drooled at the sight as he undid his trousers and kicked them off, leaving him in only his boxer shorts.

"What are you staring at?" Chie snapped out of it to see Souji grinning at her.

"Something I like," she said simply as Souji shrugged out of his boxers and was about to step into the shower, but then stopped at the curtain.

"Well, are you coming?" he asked, causing Chie to look down at herself and see that she was still fully clothed. With that, Souji disappeared into the shower leaving Chie throwing her clothes into a messy pile in a rush before following her boyfriend into the steam.

…

…

…

"Uh…" The pair stood there in silence with both eyes glued to the ceiling as both of them blushed a deep shade of red with embarrassment.

"Souji, you ok there?" Souji nodded without looking at her.

"Yeah…" Souji sighed. "This is ridiculous…" He looked down and got a complete eyeful of his girlfriend in the nude and gulped. "Chie…" His hands clasped around her shoulders. "You look…" His words died out as he actually focused on her naked body for the first time in detail. His eyes scanned her fair skin, her rounded breasts and toned chest. He closed his eyes for a second and repressed the desire inside him as he continued to look down. Partly blocked out by the rising steam were her very athletic legs; while toned, they had a womanly look to them with a well-rounded curve at the hips.

"H-How do I look?"

"Absolutely beautiful," he breathed. A breath Chie didn't know she'd been holding came out with a thankful sigh. Chie took her hands from her hips and placed them over Souji's hands.

"Thanks Souji-kun, I thought for a minute there…" Souji shook his head vigorously.

"No no, it's just I'm trying to control myself." Chie looked at him quizzically for a second before turning away with a heavy blush on her face.

"I understand…" Chie closed the distance and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks, glad I can be up to-" Souji cut her off.

"You don't need to thank me." His lips swooped down to cover hers suddenly. Her eyes slipped shut and she kissed him back. Becoming confident, his hands started to roam around her sides causing Chie to gasp at the contact. Souji's hands traced her curves softly, taking their time around her soft breasts, which he in turn squeezed very lightly.

"S-Souji…" His name seeping out of her lips only spurred him on as he leaned forward, directing Chie to lean against the shower wall. With her pressed up against it, his kisses slowly diverted to her neck, teasing and tasting as she bit her lip, trying to force back the moan of appreciation.

"Chie-chan…" He said simply as he moulded his body against hers and claimed her lips again. Chie's hands had fallen from his shoulders to his hips at this point, and she pulled him against her in attempt to bring him closer.

"Souji, we gonna…?" Souji's answer was immediate.

"No we're not," Souji whispered into her hair, then took her ear lobe between his teeth and nibbled lightly, sending a shiver through Chie. "I know I'm enjoying this but I'm not about to get irresponsible and do something we'll regret." His lips replaced where his teeth had been.

"So how far?" Chie's voice was breathless, and this mix of sweat and the hot running water made her splayed hair stick to her skin. Souji pulled away to give the same treatment to the other ear.

"Let's just get clean and have fun…" The small gap created as Souji pulled away allowed Chie to shake her head and move the hair from her face for a moment. Her fingers ran through his damp, pale silver hair as she tried to grip something through this haze. Almost instantly Souji seemed to pull away leaving Chie completely confused.

"W-What the…"

Chie almost facepalmed as she saw him reappear through the steam with a bottle of shower gel in his hand. "Geez, Souji, warn me next time." She scolded him breathlessly. Through the steam and her sexual haze, she could see Souji's lopsided grin, his wet hair covering anything above his nose.

"Forget we were supposed to be taking a shower?" Chie blushed then shook her head.

"No it just slipped my mind." She looked at him and giggled. "You look so silly with your hair like that." She reached for his head and pushed his hair behind his ears. "It's always better when I can see your face." Souji flashed a smirk.

"Better now?" He questioned with a raised eye brow.

"Much better…" She purred causing Souji to chuckle lightly. Taking a small step back he squeezed some of the shower gel in his hand before putting the bottle down and rubbing it into his hands.

"Right you first."

"Aww, why?" Chie pouted. Souji just sighed and started to rub his foamy hands across Chie's body. The slow and sensual movements made her gasp and shiver as his hand travelled and explored places no man had seen, let alone touched, before. He took extra care to avoid her breasts for now; Chie twitched every time his hand avoided them.

"Are you teasing me?" Souji shook his head with a look of concentration.

"I'm saving the best til last," he replied without thinking. Once the foam started to cover her body, Souji quickly placed one hand under the shower to rinse it off. Once his hand was clear of any soap, he pressed himself against the short haired woman, and then froze in place. Wondering what had happened, she looked up at him. Her amber eyes met Souji's silver ones as the look on his face asked permission for taking this situation further. With a slow deep breath, Chie nodded softly while trying to relax for what was coming next.

"Here we go…" His hand glided towards the junction between her legs. The first initial touch sent a sensation similar to electricity through her body without the after pain. The second made her shudder and the third forced her to melt against the wall.

"Souji…" Her voice faded as his hand straightened up and continuously rubbed against her. While his hand was gentle, the feeling of what his hand was doing made her legs weak. Her left hand clawed at his shoulder and the other tried to grab and hang on to anything on the wall. Souji's middle finger ran along her outside making her moan lightly at the feeling.

"This is unreal…" she muttered Souji's playful fingers worked in circles, slow and maddening in their actions. She was using all of will power not to turn into a crumbling, moaning mess. Feeling how wet his lover was, he prepared to take it up a level.

"Brace yourself Chie." Chie's eyes gained a shred of focus.

"What for?" Her thoughts were cut short as Souji's middle finger penetrated her opening and pushed through. At the strange and absurd feeling Chie's eyes crossed before whimpering loudly at the sudden movement. Her insides instantly clenched at his finger and refused to let go as Souji's face winced at how tight she was.

"Ready for me to move?" Chie's face showed the strain of keeping all of her muscles in check. While panting heavily, she did her best to try and answer him.

"G-Give…Me a second…God…" Taking the time to level her pulse and calm down, she looked at her lover then nodded slowly. The first withdrawal made her wince as the pain seeped in but the second thrust in made her cry out in a sadistic mix of both plain and pleasure. A couple of strokes in, her hips found the rhythm of his fingers' movement.

"T-This is so strange…" She said quickly before she completely lost breath. Using the wall and Souji to keep herself balanced, her hips swayed and ground against his hand, seeking more.

"You ok Chie?" Chie nodded vigorously with her eyes sealed shut.

"Go harder."

Souji raised an eye brow. "You s-"

Chie cut him off. "Don't give me that…And don't give me that look either."

Souji grinned. "Your eyes aren't even open."

"I'm very well aware of that." Souji pressed on as he pushed his finger in with a lingering thrust.

"Then how did you know?"

"Ah I-I just do!" Souji gave a quick shrug and continued his actions, quickening the tempo and the strength of his hand movements and causing Chie's knees to buckle slightly at the feeling. After a few moments which felt to her like hours, her eyes shot open as a feeling that had been slowly growing suddenly swelled at an accelerated rate.

"Fuck!" Chie called out as her hips started to spasm.

"Want me to stop?" Souji asked, slightly alarmed.

"Please no, anything but that, just keep going." While her voice sounded pleading, her face showed that whatever was happening to her was nothing short of excruciating. Souji complied, even though his worry almost made him halt his actions, but for Chie it was only a matter of time.

Three…

Two…

One…

"…Ah-Ahh SOUJI!" Chie cried out as her legs gave way and her body started to spasm. The hand that was on Souji's shoulder clenched so hard that he winced as he could feel her nails almost break skin. The waves of force passing through Chie were completely unknown to her body even as her inner pulsations continued. Souji withdrew his finger from her, causing her to whimper and moan as her orgasm died down. With that, the hand that was holding Souji's shoulder in a vice-like grip finally relaxed and fell limply against her side. After a small after-pulse, Chie curled up against her boyfriend whilst trying to keep her balance.

"A-Alright…" she panted heavily. "Just give me a few minutes, mmmm." Chie purred against his chest as her sexual haze died down. Leading Chie, who was currently wobbling on her feet, Souji placed her under the shower head so she could rinse off. Letting out a relaxed sigh, she let the water wash over her. She shook her head, sending droplets of water in all directions. Feeling revitalized, she stood up straight and stretched her arms.

"Thanks Souji-kun, that was amazing." She leaned up and kissed him with Souji easily kissing back. She then reached down and picked up the shower gel which was on its side from off the floor. Souji raised an eye brow.

"Now what do you plan on doing with that?" Chie smirked.

"It's your turn." She squeezed some of the contents of the bottle into her hand before dropping it and rubbing her hands together to generate foam. Noisily planting her palms on his chest, she began to rub in a firm circular motion along his body. Souji smiled as Chie took great care in lathering up her lover. The same look of concentration she wore in her training was on her face now. Taking care of the lines of his body, her hands glided over and caressed him as he sighed in relaxation, looking up at the lights of his shower. A strange feeling shot through him which made him waver on his feet a little. Looking down, he saw Chie grasping his arousal in a firm but soft hold with a cocky smile on her face in spite of her faint blush.

"Yes Chie?" Souji tried to keep a cool and calm demeanour.

"Payback time…" she said coyly. She stroked him languidly, pulling a breath of air straight out of her boyfriend. The corner of her lips rose a little at his reaction. She gained satisfaction from being able to bring out this side of Souji for only her to see. With that she pressed herself against him, stroking him delicately. Souji groaned lightly into her stroking which made Chie giggle.

"You so cute like this Souji-kun…" She heard him huff from her comment but didn't reprimand him. Instead she gave his arousal an affectionate squeeze and put more pressure into her strokes.

"Chie…" She kissed the base of his neck. Her blush was heavy as the steam from the shower and the thought of her actions entwined.

"Yes?"

Souji growled as Chie's hand changed speeds. "…So good…" he muttered which caused Chie to blush even more than she already was.

"I'm happy that it's good for you," Chie breathed as she took a step closer to him and melded her body with his. "You spend so much time and energy looking after the gang; it's about time you got something back in return, even if it's a gesture like this." She slowed for a second, using her hand to analyse him for a second before carrying on with her original rhythm, causing Souji to gasp as he tensed up.

"Chie I'm so…" Chie grinned at the pained expression on his face, like he was torn between two decisions. Her speed increased around him which made him groan aloud.

"Souji-kun, just let go of the tension…" She took a slight step back and place a hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her.

"Chie I'm gonna mmgph-" Chie cut him off with a passionate kiss as her hand sped up again to push him over the edge. He moaned in to her mouth as he bucked, once then twice against her hand before spilling onto her leg, which the water from the shower quickly washed away. Chie grinned as she pulled away with her cheeks still tinted slightly pink.

"Good thing we're in the shower." She held the heavily panting Souji against her as he used her for support momentarily while he recovered.

"Yeah…I-I know," he wheezed slightly, then shook the dizziness from his head. Pushing himself off her a bit, he shook his legs to get the strength back in them.

"You ok there?" Souji gave her a heart warming smile as an answer.

"Never better," he said simply as he walked past her and into the spray of water to rinse any lingering soap off himself. "After this shower, how about we settle down and watch some Bruce Lee films?" He watched Chie's face brighten through the heavy spray of water at his question.

"That would be awesome!" she called out joyously as she leapt into his arms giggling girlishly. She looked into his clear silver eyes, beaming at him. "I love you Souji-kun." Souji kissed her nose.

"I love you too Chie-chan."

…

…

…

"Let us stay like this a while longer…"

…

…

…

"No, because I want to get out before my uncle comes in."

"Ah shoot! Quick quick quick, let's go!"

…

…

…

A long time passed with Chie…

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
